


But nobody came

by Notmarysue



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: POV Second Person, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmarysue/pseuds/Notmarysue
Summary: Destruction had never been your intention. You can't be held accountable for those who stood in your way.





	

You never really trusted them; Toriel and the others. After all if they really loved you they'd let you go, they'd let you fight for yourself. Yet that stupid goat had to try and 'protect' you didn't she? She had to go and stand in your way. It was her own fault. The monsters of this world should have known better.

When it all started you didn't truly intend on killing them all. You didn't want to waste your time on them, but they forced you. They stopped you in your tracks, they slowed down your progress. So cheery in their tomb trying to make you like them, a happy little prisoner. You couldn't have that. You made it your mission to set them free, every single one, you'd make sure that one way or another the underground would go empty.

By Undyne there was really no stopping. She wouldn't have allowed you to quit. Quite a noble heroine she was, given half a chance she would have surely killed you. So you made sure not to give her even a quarter of one. It was just like Flowey said: It's kill or be killed. You liked him. He understood. Such a shame he ended up as weak as the others.

Then there was Sans, oh Sans. He knew you well. He saw through your power. Mocked it, challenged it, even used it against you. You were almost proud of him. You remember thinking how powerful the two of you could have been if he only picked the right team. Of course he never did. Nobody ever does. He fought hard, to hard in the end. It was a cheap victory but there's no extra points for playing fair. Every fight must have a victor, how it happens is no concern of yours.

This emptiness wasn't truly your doing. You just delivered the final blow to an already dying world. You've fought everyone there is to fight, you've destroyed everything there is to destroy. It was so easy. There's only one or two occasions where you even had to try. It's not enough. Too easy, too easy. You want more. You step into the darkness once again awaiting a challenger. There has to be more. You are to strong and determined for it to end now. You want it to be harder, faster, better. You wait forever for a worthy opponent, an entirety for that thrill.

But nobody came...


End file.
